TrenchWings
|left]]The TrenchWings are one of Willowleafwing’s Tribes! Ask her if you want an OC! the TrenchWings are a base off of and other terrifying fish! And also, please ask Willow if anyone wants them to be part of tribe histories and or presant! Thanks! TrenchWings are dark, venomous sea dragons. They are very fierce and war-thirsty. They consist of different packs they hunt in, so the kingdom is divided, and they have literally no mercy when it comes to war. Their current Queen is Queen Viperfish, part of the royal pack who live in the coral palace and other royal places like the Jellyfish Bazaar, or the reef trenches. The other packs either have peace in the royal territory, or fight in the sand dunes of the Cracked Sea. They have extremely long tails with poisonous barbs (similar to a lion-fish’s barbs) that they use to stun their enemies with a very great pain, like getting hit with a lightning bolt. the TrenchWings are a rather small tribe, compared to their numbers in the past, before another powerful tribe found their weakness. Description TrenchWings usually have dull or very shiny scales. The brightness depends on either if they like to lay sprawled out on a small island stone in the middle of the sea, or always in the trenches of their territory. they also have very long tongues and severely sharp teeth. They also have great sized dewclaws and small frill barbs that stick out throughout their bodies. They have their wings on their arms, to help propel themselves in the waters. They also give off a dim glow depending on how much light their eggs have gotten. The TrenchWings usual color range is from reds, oranges, and purples, they rarely are found in blues. Sometimes they also wear tattoos. Abilities TrenchWings are capable of killing huge whales in about 30 seconds once stung with there barbed tails or frills. They also have toxic frills on their wings! The dewclaw is like a raptor's big claw. It helps show the TrenchWings their surroundings on land, where they cannot use their echolocation like underwater. They can also swim very fast and are the top predators that many tribes want to stay away from. Toxic Barbs The TrenchWings have many lionfish-like barbs al over them, mostly on the wings, frills, and tail. They can use these to sting their prey, also poisoning it. The Big Sights Given the ability from their ancestors, TrenchWings can have a very big dewclaw like a velosarapter's big claw to track animals and other things. The TrenchWings use this when they hunt on the abandoned Fossil Beaches. They use echolocation to see under water. History the TrenchWings had first arrived as cautious explorers until they had taken over the trenched sea that is now called the Cracked Sea. The Hybrid There had been a tale of a DreamWing and TrenchWing hybrid, but no one believed it. There was a DreamWing called Starcatcher. He had found an injured TrenchWing named Barracuda. She was very injured and bleeding on the beach. Starcatcher was a ‘weak‘ dragon to the DreamWings' queen at the time, Queen BloodDream. Starcatcher helped the injured TrenchWing and made friends with her. But they had to leave. Starcatcher indeed saw her so many more times in secret, until they had became mates. But a TrenchWing named Cod, Barracuda’s brother, caught them and reported this to the queen, Queen Orca at the time. Barracuda was banished to the northern seas around the stony shores of the Moon Mountains. She had four eggs, but the first two had been smashed when found on the beach by DreamWings. She had helped the last egg close and then she was soon found by Starcatcher. They both had met for so long again and the egg had hatched. Lionfish was born and raised far away from any of her two tribes. Soon when she was older a rage grew in her and she killed Barracuda and tore Starcatcher's wings, leaving him flightless and miserable the rest of his life. Soon Lionfish had swam to the TrenchWings with her mother’s head in her talons and had pleased Queen Orca, Orca then made Lionfish and adopted member to the the Royal TrenchWing family. The only known heir is Prince Goldfish. ]] Territory/Biome The TrenchWings live in the Cracked seas, a deep dark sea with a lot of trenches that makes the sea look scarred from a birds-eye view. The Cracked sea consists of different “Territories” due to the different Packs abilities: Stained Reef the Stained Reef for short as in the Bloodstained Reefs for Blood Coral Pack’s territory, this has many huge mounds of coral about three times the size of a SnowWing and much bigger then the TrenchWings. This territory also is the most shallow part of the cracked sea, and the trenches there are very shallow and not deep at all. Sharp Stone Trench the Sharp Stone trenches belong to the Shark Fangs, these trenches are very deep but not as deep as the Whale Echo trenches. These have many sharp edges and stoned all over the trench, and many ledges that cross over made of rock, usually sharp fanged animals live here like the ugly goblin shark or great whites. There are stalactites everywhere in the caves scattered about. Whale’s Echo Trench’s the Whale’s Echo trenches belong to the Orca Fin’s, these trenches are the deepest trenches in the whole Cracked sea, these are also the widest ever and can fit about 20 blue whales in width. Usually TrenchWings that live here have huge wings due to how much space they take up, this results in them always spreading their wings about all the time, other than the other Packs, the Whale)s Echo trenches hare called this because this increases a better chance of night vision and the echolocation ability the TrenchWings have, also a lot of whales live down there. Hydra Sting trenches these trenches are the mist thin and contain a lot of electric sea life, it is not shallow and has a lot of smaller cracked trenches around it, it also has some of the reef territory that they call the Lightning reef after the amount of Stingrays and eels it obtains. Dragonets, Nests, and Eggs TrenchWing dragonets are targeted, so many predators, even the other tribes kill them when they’re found. Why? Because the TrenchWings are very hated, and their dragonets can’t fend for themselves. Usually females make their nests out of whale bones, boulders, and shells for protection. The baby TrenchWing dragonets are very pale, as they get darker in age. They are very agile though, and soft with no strong scales and no venom. They are born helpless and weak until they gain bolder color. their eggs are white and instead of breaking like a ‘shell’ they dissolve into bubbles that float to the surrface, which is bad because predators might see the bubbles pop at the surface. The dragonet's eggs are a glossy pale green most of the time, and you can’t see the dragonet through their gooey protective seal to them. It relates to a fish egg. Usually how the nests are formed and created varies from Pack to Pack, so none of them look the same. Packs unlike normal Tribes, the TrenchWings have split into 5 different packs, that each contain so many differences and strengths. They also have their own rulers, or queens, in the scroll guides this is not mentioned so most tribes think that Queen Lionfish had ruled. Blood Coral Pack Blood Coral Pack is the pack that lives mostly on the southeast coral reefs, which tend to be very deep, taking over two fifths of TrenchWing territory. They call that territory the Stained Reef, as in Bloodstained due to the pack wars that happen. They usually make their nests and homes in the cracks of huge coral strands or caves covered by the coral in their trenches full of huge coral. Their main prey are usually big tropical fish and tropical reef animals like octopi and sting rays or sea turtles, they have special techniques for these hunts. Their main strengthened ability is their speed, they swim very fast in their reef, and dodge a lot of coral in the way, but have fairly small fins/wings. Their Queen or ruler currently is Queen Manta. ]] Shark Fang Pack Shark Fang Pack’s territory lies at the Northwest side of the Cracked Seas, where the deepest but sharpest trenches are, they usually have homes in small cracks, trying to dodge stalagmites and sharp stone. The Shark Fang’s usually have deadly bites, sharp teeth, and are great at dodging any parkour or obstacle due to experience in the Sharp Stone Trench’s. Their main prey are mostly made of sharp fanged animals like piranha’s, Sharks, maybe some whales (not usually), and maybe barracuda’s and any other sharp fanged fish. Usually TrenchWings from the Shark Fang Pack have scars and maybe some missing bodyparts, due to how many battles they’ve had, or prey hunting. Their current Queen or Ruler is Queen Mackerel (like the mackerel sharks). Their boosted ability are their venom, due to their diet and use of their venom in battle, this Pack has a very deadly venom that not even an elf can penetrate. Orca Fin Pack The Orca Fin Pack has the deepest trench in the whole cracked sea, they call this territory the Whale’s Echo Trench’s Because usually whale echo’s are heard from so far down low, and that echolocation is easier to use due to the deep and wide trench’s. They usually love in sand bars at the bottom because it is so wide and deep, and dark. Their special strengths are their echo location, and their night vision, and their speed and size, they tend to grow wider wings due to the great space’s and plentiful amount of whales to eat. Their main prey are whales and big animals. Their Queen or leader ids Queen Sei Whale, or just Queen Sei. Shock Wave Pack Shock Wave Pack is the pack that lives in the southwest reefs called the Hydra Sting Trench’s. The Shock Wave‘s are the TrenchWings that would usually hunt highly electric jellyfish, eels, manta’s and stingray’s. Basically the electric fish and sea life. Their boosted abilities are their agility their flexibility and their electro protectant soft scales. They have special techniques that they use when hunting jellyfish, this boosts their poison toxins to inject faster. Their Queen or Ruler is Queen Lionfish, or known in the history scrolls, ‘Lionfish’. Royal Sea Pack this Pack contains any TrenchWing from any Pack they are known to be specialized bu the queen, or part of royalty, or the best hunters and gatherers. This pack has the center territory of the cracked sea. This is called the Royal Trench Dunes. Their usual prey can consist of shallow living fish, dolphin’s, cod, salmon, Lionfish, and many more. Their Queen is told to be the “REAL” queen of the TrenchWings, and she technically has more power than the other Queens but doesn't overpower the others, she is Queen Viperfish. Culture TrenchWings don’t really do a WHOLE tribe thing like ceremonies and parties, they do individual celebrations, that may very from Pack to Pack. Usually when all of the Packs have the Night Wave, which is when the sea is completely black and unable to see in, the Packs have a truce that allows them to not be able to attack each other until the black moon (lunar eclipse) sets and the sun hits the sea. Tribe Laws Coming Soon Naming TrenchWings are named after fish, Preferably poisonous fish, or what the pack naming is. Blood Cloral’s are named after poisonous tropical fish, or just Tropical reef sea life. Shark Fang’s are named after shark types and sharp fanged animals like piranha, Angler, or Vampirefish. Orca Fin’s are named after whales or big deep sea animals. Shock Wave’s are named after types of electric fish like types of eels, jellyfish, or manta’s. Known Royal Sea Pack * Queen Orca * Queen Viperfish (Willow) Known Blood Coral‘s * Queen Manta * Cod * Prince Goldfish * Princess Tang (Willow) Known Shark Fang’s * Queen Mackerel * Piranha * Barracuda (Willow) * Thresher (Autumn) * Angler * Candiru Known Orca Fin’s * Queen Sei Whale * Narwhal (Willow) Shock Wave’s * Queen Lionfish (Willow) * Jellyfish (Hawk) Category: Dragon Tribes Category:Ocrian Dragon Tribes